


Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Inheritance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're a Fairy, Draco.” “I'm a what.” (Or, in which Draco Malfoy gets an interesting present for his 16th birthday.) AU after GoF. Written for hp_creatures fest 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my betas, LJ users kisslicknipsuck and gracerene, for looking this over with a fine-toothed comb! Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. I hope you enjoy it!

Draco put his spoon down on his plate and looked at his parents. He tightened his hand around the napkin in his lap and thought, _Well, here goes nothing._

He cleared his throat and said, “Mother, Father, I have something to tell you.”

 

Narcissa and Lucius looked up from their meals at their son.

 

“We have something to tell you, too,” Narcissa replied with a soft smile. “You can go first, though, Draco.”

 

Draco nodded, and straightened in his seat at the dinner table. “Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m gay.” Draco looked carefully at his parents. They seemed… strangely at ease with the announcement. He had expected some sort of response, some screaming or crying. Draco had thought that they would be most upset that he couldn’t carry on the family line with a biological heir.

 

“Okay,” Narcissa nodded.

 

Draco’s brow furrowed. “Okay?” he questioned. “I thought that you might have a problem with it, as I can’t provide an heir if I’m gay. Well, not easily, and perhaps not a biological one.”

 

“Well,” Narcissa said slowly. “What we’re about to tell you will solve that problem.”

 

Draco’s eyebrows rose, “How in the world could that be, Mother?”

 

Narcissa opened her mouth to answer when Lucius cut in, “Stop dancing around the subject, Narcissa.” He turned to Draco, looking at him seriously, “Draco, you’re a fairy.”

 

Draco looked at him strangely. “Ha-ha, Father,” he said sarcastically. “Yes, I suppose I am, although it isn’t kind of you to call me a fairy just because I’m gay.”

 

He lifted his spoon again, gathered some peas in it, and brought it to his mouth. Looking back up at his parents, he saw them staring at him. He put the spoon back down on the plate and the peas rolled off it onto the porcelain.

 

“Wait, you were serious?” Draco said, voice rising.

 

-

 

_Fairies, or the Fae, as they were once known, often appear to be average people until they hit their majority, during the Full Moon after their 16 th Birthday. Then, they gain great beauty, grace, and magical gifts. They also receive their wings, which they can retract at will and gives them the capability of flight. Both male and female fairies have fertilizing and child-bearing reproductive organs. However, they are often identified as male or female at birth due as they do not show both sets of sexual organs until they come into their majority. Both sexual organs are fully functional. After their majority, they also have heat cycles, which occur once every six months for approximately one week. Fairies are also able to identify their soul mates. They usually know quite early on. Only a fairy’s soul mate can touch their wings, without them feeling pain. _

An excerpt from the Introduction of _The Mysterious Fae_ by Arthur Wilde

 

-

 

“He won’t come out of his room,” Narcissa said to Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. The three friends followed Narcissa through the halls of the Manor towards Draco’s room.

 

“We thought something was strange after he wouldn’t return any of our owls,” Pansy supplied. “We decided that it was best if we came to check up on him.”

 

Narcissa sighed, “He’s had a bit of a shock, I’m afraid.”

 

Blaise and Theo looked at each other. “What kind of shock?” Blaise asked.

 

“I think it’s probably best if he just tells you himself,” Narcissa said. “He is right to be upset, though, I suppose.”

 

They stopped outside Draco’s bedroom. Narcissa knocked on the mahogany door and called, “Draco, your friends are here.”

 

There was silence for a moment. Then, Draco called back, “Tell them to go away.”

 

Narcissa sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if she was begging a greater power for patience. “They’re concerned, Draco.”

 

“I don’t want to see anyone, Mother,” Draco responded petulantly.

 

Pansy, growing sick of Draco’s whining, said, “Draco, let us in. If you don’t, I’ll just blow the door down. You know I will.”

 

A moment passed and Pansy got out her wand, her mouth pressed into a line of grim determination. She looked over at Narcissa, asking for permission. Narcissa nodded, smiling.

 

Pansy raised her wand, but before she could cast anything, the lock clicked open. Narcissa looked at the door for a long moment before she said, “This is where I leave you.”

 

Blaise looked at Narcissa, surprised. “Aren’t you coming in with us? I mean, I would have thought that you might want to talk to him.”

 

Narcissa sighed, “Well, yes, I would. However, I think that I would cause more problems. He’s rather upset with me and his father.”

 

Blaise said, “I see.” His mind was already working.

 

Narcissa smiled and told them, “If you can convince Draco to come down for it, supper is in an hour. If not, feel free to call upon an elf.” With that, Narcissa turned and walked down the hall, her shoes tapping against the stone floors.

 

Theo sighed, dragging his hand through his hair, “Shall we then?”

 

The three of them nodded and opened the door. They froze in the doorway.

 

“What is this?” Theo murmured.

 

“I’m not sure,” Blaise said.

 

Sitting on an exercise bench in the centre of the room was Draco, lifting weights. He was dressed in exercise shorts and sneakers – had he owned sneakers before? – and had a sweatband around his head. The dumbbells looked like they weighed around 50 pounds each.

 

“Draco,” Pansy said. “What are you doing?”

 

“Pumping iron, Pansy,” Draco grunted. “What does it look like?”

 

“You don’t do that, Draco,” Blaise helpfully informed him. “What ever happened to ‘bulky muscles are gross!’”

 

“Things can change,” Draco muttered. “They certainly have for me.” A purple gossamer wing twitched on his back.

 

_Wait, wing?_ Pansy thought.

 

On Draco’s back was a pair of purple wings, shaped like those on a butterfly.

 

“Are those – are those _wings,_ Draco?” Pansy shrieked.

 

Draco sighed, “Yes, Pansy, they are. I’m a fairy.”

 

“Er, yes, we know, mate,” Theo said. “But that doesn’t explain why you magicked wings onto yourself.”

 

Draco groaned, “No, I mean an actual fairy.” There was silence for a long moment.

 

Then Theo and Blaise burst out laughing.

 

“It’s not _funny,”_ Draco said, getting up off of the exercise bench. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his chest with it.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes at her friends, and went over to Draco. “Can I see?” she said softly. Unconsciously, she raised one hand, wanting to touch the soft gossamer wings.

 

Draco took a step back from her, “No, just because I’m a fairy now doesn’t give you the right to poke and prod at me like I’m some _freak.”_

 

Pansy froze, and scowled, “I wasn’t trying to do that, Draco. I just wanted to make sure they’re real.”

 

“They’re real, all right,” Draco griped. He turned, showing her his back. “They’re a right pain too.” He hesitated before saying, “Apparently no one but my soul mate can touch them.” There was a long pause.

 

“Can’t fairies retract their wings?” Blaise asked. “I think I read it somewhere.”

 

Draco nodded. “I can, but it itches like nothing else. I’ll probably keep them in, though, if I’m at school. I don’t want anyone but the people I trust the most to know about this.” His three friends nodded.

 

“Have you told Harry yet?” Pansy asked Draco. Harry and Draco had been dating since the middle of Fifth year, after Lucius had defected to the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort’s return.

 

Draco’s silence was telling.

 

She sighed, “Draco, you should really tell him.”

 

“I will,” Draco said, “but I won’t be seeing him until I get back to school anyway, and I want to tell him in person.”

 

Pansy watched him carefully, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

 

“I am,” Draco said.

 

-

 

“Er, mate, have you seen Malfoy yet?”

 

Harry looked up to see Ron, who had just taken his seat across from him in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and looked up from her book when he asked the question.

 

He smiled at him. “No, not yet,” he replied. “I couldn’t see him all summer, so I can’t wait to see him. Why?”

 

“I just ran into him,” Ron said awkwardly. Although Ron and Draco had come to a truce for Harry’s sake, they would never like each other. Harry knew that they were trying, though, and that was enough for him.

 

Harry stood and grinned broadly. “Where did you see him? I promised him that I would meet up with him on the train.”

 

“He’s a little ways down the train. But, mate, I wanted to tell you that, well, he looks a little different,” Ron said.

 

“How so?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Um,” Ron began.

 

“Never mind,” Harry said. “I’ll be seeing him in a minute, so it doesn’t really matter if you tell me, right?” Harry turned to Hermione, “Do I look okay?”

 

“You look fine,” Hermione laughed. “You’ve been asking me that all morning.”

 

Harry blushed, “I just want to look good for the first day of school. You know, make a good first impression.”

 

Ron groaned as Hermione giggled. “Harry,” Ron said. “You need a better excuse. We have all the same professors as last year, except for Defense.”

 

Hermione smiled broadly at him. ”You want to look good for Draco,” she teased.

 

Harry turned even redder. “Maybe I do,” he said. He fidgeted, embarrassed. “I’m going to go find Draco.” Harry stepped out of the compartment, smoothing his uniform as he walked.

 

Back in their compartment, Hermione bent towards Ron and said, “So, what does Draco look like?”

 

Ron smiled at her, “Well…”

 

-

 

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. Draco stood before him, but he seemed to have _grown._

Draco would never be a big rugby player, but he had certainly bulked up. His dress shirt was tight around his bulging muscles. _What happened?_ Harry thought. Draco had always liked his lithe physique; he had never felt the need to be so built. He had Crabbe and Goyle for that. Harry also knew that Draco valued his speed as a seeker. Draco wouldn’t be able to move as fast with so much muscle.

 

Harry’s mouth was dry. The new muscles _were_ attractive.

 

“Harry,” Draco spoke in a lower voice that made the hair on Harry’s neck stand on end. Harry could tell that Draco was intentionally speaking in a lower register, but for what reason? _Yes, something is definitely wrong,_ Harry thought.

 

“Well, he’s here, Draco,” Pansy said from behind Draco. Harry jumped; he had been so wrapped up in Draco that he hadn’t realized they had company. “Time to tell him,” she prompted.

 

Draco glared at her before turning back to Harry with softer eyes. “Let’s go somewhere private,” he said to Harry, clasping Harry’s hand in his. Draco led him away from the compartment, Blaise wolf-whistling at them. Both boys blushed as they walked away.

 

Draco pulled Harry into an abandoned compartment and Harry shut the door behind them.

 

Harry had expected them to embrace and kiss upon seeing each other, but instead, Draco pushed Harry down onto one of the benches in the compartment, and cleared his throat.

 

“I-I fear I haven’t been completely honest with you, Harry,” Draco said, softly.

 

Harry’s heart stood still in his chest. “Honest how?”

 

“It-it’s better if I just show you,” Draco said. He took off his jumper and undid his tie. Harry looked at him, worried. Draco began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his pale, muscled chest. Looking at his abs and his hipbones, Harry fought hard not to be too distracted from the task at hand.

 

Harry watched Draco close his eyes, and then there was a bright flash of purple light. Harry blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Draco apologized. “I should have told you to shut your eyes.”

 

“It’s fine, Draco,” Harry said. When his vision cleared, he noticed the purple wings coming out of Draco’s back. They were so _pretty._ Harry just wanted to touch them.

 

Draco spoke quickly, the words blending together, “You see, Harry, when I came out to my parents, they were fine with it. They also told me that I was a fairy, and there’s a lot to it; I’ll give you some books to read, and I know that it’s really funny, ‘the fairy’s a fairy, ha-ha,’ but I was really upset, because it’s a big change. I mean, I can have kids, as in birth them, which is really scary, and I can also fly, but I’m not just a Wizard any more. I had no idea how to tell you and I’m really sorry, really I-.”

 

“Draco,” Harry interrupted him. “It’s fine. Nothing’s changed. You’re still the same Draco. I know that you had a lot to deal with. I wish that you had told me sooner, but you’ve told me now, and that’s enough.”

 

“Oh,” Draco breathed. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really,” Harry said. “But, I do have one question.”

 

“What?” Draco asked, reverting back to a deeper tone.

 

“Why did you bulk up and why are you speaking that way?” Harry asked. “I mean, I like the muscles, but I thought you liked the way that you looked and I don’t understand why you’re lowering your voice like that.”

 

Draco sat next to Harry. “I, well, don’t you think that it’s a little ironic that I became a fairy just as I accepted my sexuality? So, I decided that I would be the least flamboyant fairy ever.”

 

Harry said, “Draco, you should just be you. Everyone who loves you loves you for you. I mean, if you feel that you want to do this, then you can carry me around and become a Beater. However, if you’re just trying to maintain your masculinity by doing this, I think you’re making a mistake.”

 

“It was stupid,” Draco sighed. “I think I’ll try to lose some of the muscle.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They sat in silence for a long moment.

 

“You can touch them, if you want,” Draco blurted out suddenly. “My wings, I mean.”

 

“I can?” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded, biting his lip before turning his back to Harry. Draco hoped it felt okay; he halfway knew it would. He had always had a feeling about Harry.

 

Harry reached out and gently brushed his hand against Draco’s wing. Both boys inhaled as endorphins flooded their systems. Draco’s wings were so soft and warm under his hands. “Are you okay?” Harry asked. “Am I being gentle enough?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Draco said. “Just, can I kiss you?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I’d like that.”

 

Draco pressed Harry down on the padded bench and kissed him hard. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and stroked his wings, making them both shudder. Draco balanced over Harry with one arm, the other cupping the back of Harry’s head, threading his fingers through Harry’s already messy black hair. He ground down on Harry and they both panted, feeling the growing hardness in each other’s trousers, and breaking the kiss.

 

Draco moved down Harry’s neck, pressing love bites into the skin there. Harry gasped out, “We-we shouldn’t do it here. I don’t want either of our first times to be on the Hogwarts Express.”

 

Draco climbed of Harry, the blush high in his cheeks. His lips were bright red and his pupils were dilated. Harry knew that he probably looked just as debauched. “Right,” he agreed. “I don’t have any protection with me either, so…”

 

“It’s a bad idea to be doing this right now,” Harry said, willing his erection away.

 

“Right,” Draco said, standing. “Close your eyes?”

 

Harry did and a moment later, Draco said, “Open them.” The wings were gone. Draco pulled on his shirt, tie, and jumper, straightening out his clothes and trying to hide the evidence of what they had been doing moments earlier. Harry thought that it was wonderful that he got to know how Draco was just below the surface, even if no one else ever did.

 

“I love you,” Harry said as he stood and reached for Draco’s hand. They threaded their hands together.

 

“I love you too,” Draco said, and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to get carried away again.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Let’s go see our friends,” he said. “I’m sure they’re in the same compartment by now.”

 

“Probably.” Draco smiled.

 

They left the compartment hand-in-hand, ready for whatever the world threw at them this year.


End file.
